Pokémon Colosseum: A Novelization
by LHakaLH
Summary: A novelization of the events that took place during the Pokémon Colosseum Game
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a warm morning, warmer than usual. Wes tossed under the covers, he knew the sun was up, he knew it was morning already, but he didn't want wake up.

"Rise and shine Wessy boy" he heard a male voice calling him from the other side of the covers.

He didn't want to get up, he didn't wanted to do anything that day, but he knew he had to get up.

"Boss wants to see you in his Chambers" the man said "He says it's important"

Wes figured it could only mean one thing. Still sleepy he got up, he noticed the clock in the table next to his bed, it was 11:00 am.

"Come on Kiddo, rise and shine. Boss says it's really important that he talks to you"

"Couldn't he have waited just a little longer?" groaned Wes "A man needs his rest, you know"

The man just laughed "He says to go see him at this chambers," he was heading towards the door "and don't keep him waiting, you know how pissy he gets when that happens"

Wes ignored him. He got up, stretched and went to the little window that was on the other side of the room. The sun was up, it seemed a little larger than other mornings, though. It seemed to cover even more than the half of the desert, leaving just a little shadow right outside the base.

On the distance a Skarmory was flying. It landed on a rocky ledge that overlooked the large and run down looking Team Snaggem base. as it landed on a rocky ledge that overlooked the large and run down looking Team Snag'em base. This was Skarmory's favorite place to sit after a long morning of hunting. It adored watching humans going in and out of the building going about their daily business.

Wes sighed, put on his boots and went to the bathroom. Umbreon and Espeon were both Laying on the little Dog Bed that was on the floor next to the bed, they were still sleeping. Wes didn't want to wake them up.

The bathroom was just at the end of the hallway, it was small. On the left side, next to the door there was a small shower, one could barely fit in and from where, if you were lucky, cold water would come out. On the right side a rather dirty and old-looking counter with a cracked mirror to match. The toilet was on the back of the room.

Wes Looked in the mirror. He felt tired and wanted to go back to bed and sleep for the rest of the day, but he knew he couldn't keep Gonzap waiting, after all he would probably be the only person in the entire base that remembered what day it was. Today was Wes' twentieth birthday.

He sighed. And headed to Boss's chambers. They were at the upper level of the base, rather far from the dorms of the other members, even Wes'. As Wes walked through the base cafeteria he passed many other members, many of whom were just finishing their breakfast.

"Yo Wes wait up!"

A tall young man wearing a red bandana, blue jeans and a green sleeveless t-shirt with a Nosepass on it was running towards Wes. It was Paxton.

"Hey man, where the hell you been? You missed breakfast dude"

"I know" Wes replied "I guess I overslept and I just didn't…"

"You missed some bad-ass desert action today man!" Paxton exclaimed "We went out to the desert, me and Garret and some of the guys, you know to catch some Trapinch, but before you know it Garret's Electrode got stuck in a sand-trap and we couldn't get it out…"

Before Wes could answer, however, Paxton had already started rambling, and Wes knew that once he started he couldn't be stopped.

"And then as Garret was trying to get it out, before you know it, Electrode exploded man! Boom! Just like that man, shit exploded! We thought Garret was hurt and we got really scared but he wasn't and then some Vibrava appeared and they tried to attack but then we fought back and, man, we could have really used your Espeon's psychic attacks! Hey by the way how come Espeon and Umbreon aren't with you?"

"They're back in the dorm still sleeping, uhhm, I didnt wanna wake them up" Wes said .

"Hey listen man I'll talk to you later, Boss wants to see me right now, he says it's important and you know how he gets when you keep him waiting"

Surprised, Paxton replied "He wants to see you? What for man? What you do this time?"

"Don't know man, but uhhm, I'll catch you later Ok" said Wes as he started to run off.

Wes felt a little bad for brushing off Paxton just like that. After all Paxton had been Wes' protector and closest friend for as long as he could remember. He had met Paxton during his first night in the base, which had been the same day he had been made an official member of the team. Although Wes' first impression of Paxton had not been a good one as Paxton (To this day) had a thing for alcohol, and that night he was particularly loaded. Next morning however, alter one hell of a hangover he proved to be a rather cool guy, and him and Wes became friends ever since.

Paxton owned three Pokémon: An Abra and two Zigzagoon. He had captured his Abra and one of his Zigzagoon during a journey he had made with his father to Agate Forest, one year prior to his joining the team. The other Zigzagoon he had found mortally wounded, just right outsider the base, and had nursed back to health for almost 3 whole months, alter which he tried to release the Zigzagoon but it just wouldn't leave Paxton's side, and he decided to keep him too.

This was another quality Wes really liked about Paxton, his love for Pokémon. He loved taking care of Pokémon wether they were wild Pokémon that were hurt and he would nurse back to health or Pokémon he had stole and would take care of before Boss used them on the experiments.

Despite all this, Wes felt a little angry that not even his closest friend in the team, would forget today was his birthday, but then again he didn't really talked much about birthdays and such stuff with anyone, not even Paxton, the only person he remembered talking to about something like this regarding his birthday was Gonzap. Therefore the thought of Boss wanting to personately congratulate him on his birthday made Wes feel a little better. Almost happy.

As Wes walked through the run-down hallways, something outside the window caugh his eye. He looked down and saw a man wearing a lab coat, talking to one of the head engineers. There was something about this coated man that caught Wes' attention, this wasn't one of the team scientists, Wes could tell this because Team scientists usually wore dirty gray worn-down lab coats with the Team's logo, a fiery serpentine-like "S" on the back of the coat. But this man didn't, this man was wearing a long clean White coat (though it seemed more a bath roberather than a lab coat) with a pointy elongated neck and with purple drawings that reached his ankles. Wes could also see he was wearing purple pants underneath and also had long pointy black shoes. But the thing that caught Wes' attention the most was the man's bizarre hairdo. He wore his dark black hair slicked back with only a long thin black braid hanging on the left side of the front of his face. He also wore a pair of pointy gray glasses. Wes personally thought, the man looked like something taken out of a 1980s music video.

"Kinda gay and freaky for the team if you ask me" Wes said to himself and continued walking.

Not having had breakfast Wes got a little hungry. He stopped by an old vending machine where he bought himself some crackers and a soda pop. He then finished his "breakfast" and continued along. As Wes passed another room, soething once again caught his eye. It was the same strange man, still talking to yet another engineer. This time though, Wes could hear what the man was saying

"OK, so as I was telling you, the machine has arrived and is ready to go, the drawings are inside so I'm sure you and your men would be able to put it together" The man spoke with a thin, almost femenine accent.

"I've talked to your boss and he agrees that this machine is going to change the way organized Pokémon crime is. Cipher will make sure…"

"_Watch where you're going you dumb shit!"_

Wes had realizad he had almost bumped into another team member, whose name Wes did not know.

"Oh my bad" Wes said excusing himself as he tried to make sure the man and the engineer hadn't realised he had been evesdropping. He was lucky, they hadn't. He looked at his watch and realised he had kept Boss waiting for him so he started to walk, this time a little faster.

When he finally arrived to Boss's chambers Wes noticed the office was empty, had Gonzap gotten tired of waiting and had gone looking for him? Wes looked around the office. The large empty office had a mysterous feeling, he had been there before but now never by himself. Wes quietly went through some Gonzap's stuff, he had a couple of books stashed in his desk, a computer and some documents. As wes took a look at this document something really caught his eye. There in the desk underneath a pile of papers lay a folder: "CIPHER AND SHADOW PROJECT" written in green.

"Cipher" that's the same Word that mysterious man said!" Wes said to himself

"_What do you think you're doing?" _ A voice behind Wes shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Pyrite Town. A small torn down little town located in southwest Orre. Once a propserous mining town, now a smelly old junkyard laced with bits of old trash and mining debris, the latter a reminder of the town's mining past. A city of thugs, criminals and every other type of villain one could imagine and more, the sight of a teenage girl happily skipping through the streets would be more than a little out of place. Something that would surely make the shady residents of Pyrite turn their heads and stare in disbelief.

The girl, Rui, of course couldn't care less about what the other residents thought. She had a good reason to be happy. She was finally going to visit her grandparents at Agate Village! She had been looking forward to return to her grandparents' home ever since her last visit not just over a year ago. Rui loved Agate Village, she had fallen in love with it ever since her first visit, the green trees, blue sky and cristal clear waterfalls, couldn't even compare to the dry desert junkyard of a town Pyrite was.

Despite her father's opposition of letting travel on her own, Rui had managed to convince him not only to let her travel on her own, but to stay a few days with her grandparents.

"Oh please Daddy! Please let me go! I'm 18 now, I'm old enough to travel on my own, please let me go!

"I don't know, I'm not sure if it's safe for a little girl to travel on her own, specially to a place as far as Agate Village" her father had told her

"I'm not a child anymore! Please let me go! Please! I'll be with Grandpa and Grandmama! I haven't seen them in a while, please Daddy let me go, you can give me one of your Fighting Pokémon to Protect me if that'll make you feel better!" Rui had never owned or trained any Pokémon, despite her father owning a large collection of them at home. She had promised her father she'd catch and learn how to battle her own Pokémon, "You never know when you'll need your Pokémon to get you out of a sticky situation" her father had told her.

"Ok, Ok you can go, I'll make the reservations so you can leave on the ferry that leaves from Sagrario on Tuesday"

She had finally managed to convenced her dad. She was so happy she'd offer to Cook dinner that night.

Rui was thrilleed. In only three days she'd be with her beloved grandpapa and grandpapa in the beautiful Agate Village. But now there was some things she had to take care of first.

Her father had sent her to do some groceries at the local market. It was not far from home, just a few blocks away, so Rui had no trouble coming and going.

She had just done the groceries her father had asked her to do, but when she was returning home, she came across a large group of people, all bundled up in the middle of the street. A Pokémon battle was taking place.

In the past having Pokémon battles in the middle of the street had been prohibited and punishable by jail, but nowadays in Pyrite nobody seemed to care about this. The town had desended into a state of lawless chaos, even the sheriffs were too lazy to do something about it.

Rui had seen many Pokémon battles taking places during broad daylight in the middle of the street, many of them involved gambling too, she decided she wanted to take a closer look. After making her ay through the large group of people Rui could finally see what was happening. It was a Ralts battling a Raticate. The Raticate started off with a Super Fang which the Ralts easily deflected, it then proceded to use its Confusion attack which managed to confuse the Raticate.

"OK Ralts finish it off! Use your Shadow Ball!" The Ralts' trainer yelled out just as the Ralts managed to hurl a dark ball of shadow at the Raticate. It was a direct hit.

"Hell Yeah! That's it I won! Pay up the bet now! The Ralts' trainer said.

"This battle is far from over" said the other trainer. He was wearing a blue miner suit with green gloves and had a miner hat over his green hair that partially covered his eyes, living him an even shadier look.

"Go Furrett!"

Rui saw the man take out a Pokéball from his belt and throw it onto the arena. With a flash of light, the normal-type Furrett emerged from the Pokéball. It smiled defiantly at its opponent. It seemed just like every member of that normal-type Pokémon family, yet Rui couldn't get the Keeling that something was wrong with it out of her head.

This Furrett didn't seemed like any other Furrett Rui had seen, physically it was the same yeah, but there was something about it that wasn't quite right, for some reason the attacks launched by this Furrett seemed more violent. It had managed to take out the Ralts with just two, rather violent, tackle attacks, and even after the Ralts was down Furrett would just not stop attacking it.

"Stop it man! What the hell's your problem!" the Ralts' trainer shouted as he rushed over to pick up his injured Pokémon, the other trainer on the other hand just laughed and turned away but not before reminding him that the loser had to pay the winner the amount settled before the battle. The Ralts' trainer wasn't having any of this, he jumped into the middle of the battle to try to Project his already injured Pokémon and that's what really caught Rui by surprise.

The Furrett stopped attacking the Ralts, it was now attacking Ralt's trainer!

Rui couldn't believe it, a Pokémon attacking a human! She had heard stories about wild Pokémon attacking humans for protection and such, but she had never seen anything like this before. The other trainer, the green-haired boy, just laughed at the poor boy being attacked by his Furrett. Rui wasn't having any of this she tried to get closer and to tell the boy to call his Pokémon off, just as she was doing this something caught her eye for a brief second: She thought she had seen something that looked like a black aura emanating from the Pokémon. She was now truly scared.

"All right everybody! Break it off right now! Come on move it!"

Two big police cars were breaking a path among all the people, everybody started running everywhere. Rui managed to catch the trainer calling the Furrett back and running off among the chaos. She tried to see where had ran off to but he had lost among all the people running. "Break it off! Come on!" Rui recognized that voice. It was Chief Sherles, who had come to break up the fight. "All right everybody time's up, get outta here, unless you wanna spend a night in the local prison"

Rui tried to make a break for it and run home, but all of a sudden she felt someone grab her shoulder from the back.

"Rui, what are you doing here child?"

It took Rui a few seconds to finally realise that it was Chief Sherles who was touching her shoulder.

"Ehhm Chief Sherles I was just.."

"Don't you know that the streets are dangeorus at this hour? What were you doing out here so late?"

"I'm sorry Chief its just that.." Rui turned around to try and see if she could spot the trainer but now just about everyone that was witnessing the Pokémon battle had run off.

"I'm sorry chief, I just…I'll go home now"

"Not Without me taking you, come on child let's go" Chief Sherles Insisted

"It's OK really" Rui said, but Chief Sharles wasn't having any of it and followed Rui all the way back to her house. Luckily for Rui her father wasn't home, he would have never allowed her to travel on her own if he heard what had happened. Also luckily for Rui Chief Sherles had agreed on not telling her father anything, after all nothing had happened to her, but her father wouldn't have any of this and either way, he wouldn't allowed her to go.

"Thank you so much Chief Sharles" Rui thanked him. Rui really liked Chief Sherles, her father did as well. They felt Chief Sherles was the only competent police officer left in town, one who still fought for what was right and still managed to try and capture the crooks that were loose in town. After Chief Sherles left Rui was now all alone at home, she proceded to feed her father's Pokémon just before going to bed. She was tired and was glad to be able to get a good night's sleep but in the back of her head a thought was still prsent, that mysterious Furrett. Rui couldn't get it out of her head, what was wrong with that Pokémon? why did its attacks seems so violent and vicious? Why did it seem so…evil?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Viper, hey man I didn't see you there" Wes said nervously trying to excuse himself, he knew Viper was a snitch who liked to twist things up, and get other people in trouble, he would've had no problem going to the boss to tell him Wes was on his office sneaking and snooping around just to get him into trouble.

"Cut the crap kid. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Calm down man" Wes said explaining himself

"The boss called me down, so I just came here to find him. He doesn't seem to be here anymore that's for sure. You know where he might be now?"

Viper gave Wes a death stare that made him shudder. He didn't like Viper and knew Viper didn't like him, in fact, Viper seemed to like no one in the entire base. After all, a tall dark skinny man with long dirty hair, long uncut fingernails with a habit for snitching and twisting words just to get other people in trouble, was there really anyone who could like this guy?

"The boss is waiting for you in his bedroom" Viper answered coldly, his eyes still fixed on Wes. "He wants you to move it, says it's important. Now move it. You know no one is allowed in this office when the boss is not around." Wes swallow, Viper made him nervous, and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Thanks" he said as he quickly ran out of the office, leaving Viper alone in the dark room.

"hmm" Viper said to himself as he caressed the same folder Wes had seen earlier. "You have no idea Wessy boy" and he was right, Wes had no idea just how much, what was in that folder would change his life sooner than he could imagine.

Back in the hallway, after having gotten away from Viper Wes remembered that Viper had told him Gonzap was waiting for him..In his bedroom.

"Boss would have never allowed anyone on his bedroom, so he probably has something very important to tell me" Wes told himself as he made the way to the other side of the base where Gonzap's bedroom was located.

The other side of the base, where the executive bedrooms were located, had a very fancy air, one could have easily mistook it for a fancy hotel, had they not known they were at a secret base located in the middle of the desert. Wes made his way through a series of halls and corridors until he was finally in front of a big white door adorned with Pokéball engravings. He slowly opened the door which made a creaking sound. Wes entered the big dark room trying to locate Gonzap but he couldn't see anything, it was dark, unusually dark for a sunny saturday morning.

"H-Hello" Wes spoke nervously, not realizing where he was walking towards, it was _dark_!

_Squaaaaaaaaak!_

"_Shiiiit!"_

Wes had not noticed he had just bumped into a birdcage located in the floor of the room, he couldn't tell what kind of Pokémon or creature was inside but he could tell it was moving.

"I see you finaly made it" A deep voice coming from the dark exclaimed, which startled Wes causing lose his balance and fall nose down to the floor. The courtains opened allowing the sunlight to enter the room. Wes was still laying on the floor and he now could see it was a Murkrow locked in the cage he had bumped into.

"Uhhmmm boss?" Wes said foolishly

"Get up" said Gonzap coldly. Wes lifted his eyes and was able to notice the tall, bald muscular man standing before him. He picked himself up and began to excuse himself to Gonzap.

"I'm sorry boss, I just..went to your office and din't see you then I came here and this cage and I didn't see it.." but before he had the chance to finish his sentence Gonzap cut him "I don't want to hear any excuses kid." Wes noticed a cold yet worried tone on his voice, he was just starting to realize that Gonzap had not called him to congratulate him on his birthday.

"Sit" Gonzap said pointing to a chair in a nearby desk. Wes was confused, if boss wasn't going to congratulate him for his birthday, why did he wanted to see him personally? "Uhmm Boss? May I ask what this is about? Asked Wes but Gonzap didn't answered, in fact he wasn't even looking at him.

"Kid what I'm going to tell you, is very important" Gonzap said, his head still looking at the ground of the office, Wes still noticing there was a certain air of worry on him. Gonzap was a tall, bald and very muscular man. He had a scar going all the way from his left cheek to his chin. Wes had heard he had gotten this scar from battling a scizor with his bare hands, he had been lucky to get out alive. He also had other scars, most notably one on his bald head and another one on his lips just above the pointy mustache and one on his right hand between his middle and index finger. He had others but Wes had never seen them, so to see this rather tough, strong man who had battled – and beaten – countless enemies (all in Pokémon battles and others in hand to hand combat) looking like he had just been told the end of the world was just a day away.

"Yes boss" Wes asked quietly, "What is it?" this time Gonzap did looked at him, he was looking at him in a sad, almost tender look, which made Wes even more confused.

"Wesley what I have to tell you is something… very importants" now Wes knew it, it had to be something really big for boss to call him by his full name.

"Well what it is boss? Are you gonna tell me or are you just gonna stare at me like that?"

Gonzap gave him a sharp look, that quickly became the sad tender look he had before.

"It's about your father" Gonzap said quietly

"Oh" said Wes coldly "What about him?" Gonzap remained quiet. Despite telling himself he wanted to know nothing about his father, Wes' curiosity was growing, he wanted to know. "Did something happened to him boss?" Gonzap nodded slowly.

"Sorry to tell you this kid, but your father's dead"


End file.
